If Only You are My Best Friend
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Ciel dan Eve adalah anak kembar yang terpisah karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya. setiap tahun Ciel selalu pergi mengunjungi Eve tapi kali ini kunjungannya memberi pengalaman yang berbeda yaitu, menggantikan adiknya berkencan. / Sho-ai nyerempet / OC/ AU


**A.n**: harusnya author nyelesaiin fic yang lain, apa daya, author masih belum bisa mengembalikan bintang CielxSebas shipper ke hati author... author ga bisa bikin fic lope2... cuman bisa kasih bromance... bagi readers yang pernah mengalami hal ini, tolong, kalau punya pemecahannya kasih tau author lewat PM TAT

**Disclaimer: Belong to Yana Toboso, Kuroshitsuji**

**Warning: **Macam Bromance gitulah... unseen typos mungkin... OOC dan feel yang kurang ngena...

**Menjawab pertanyaan Reader-san di Endless Voice, **nggak kok, Sebastian nggak bunuh diri, dia cuman jadi agak stress dan rada psycopath gitu dan terima kasih atas ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya :D

Nah, selamat menikmati minna-san m(_ _)m

* * *

**.**

**.**

**If only You are My Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

"Seandainya, kita adalah sahabat..." gumam Ciel tak sadar.

Tawa ringan lepas dari mulut Sebastian. "Apa? Apa yang kudengar ini? Kau menyesal jadi pacarku?"

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah mendung. Ahh... seandainya...

* * *

Ciel menyeret kotak berukuran 20 x 40 cm sambil memanggul ransel berwarna biru kehitamannya. Disekanya keringat yang mengalir melewati dahinya. Ternyata membawa kotak berisi oleh-oleh dari halte bis ke rumah ayah dan adiknya cukup melelahkan juga. Tapi semua rasa lelah Ciel terbayar ketika mendengar suara sang ayah dan adik dari dalam rumah.

Ciel mengetuk pintu perlahan dan tak lama, pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok yang mirip 100% dengan Ciel. Bedanya sosok itu berambut panjang dengan rok curly selutut. Orang yang tak fokus bisa mengira bahwa Ciel sedang berkaca.

"CIEL!" jerit sosok dihadapannya yang langsung melompat memeluk Ciel.

Ciel tersenyum membalas pelukan itu. "Lama tak bertemu, Eve."

"Setengah tahun, hm?" suara bariton terdengar dari dalam.

Seorang pria berwajah mirip Ciel dan Eve versi maskulin sedang berdiri memegang apron dan frying pan. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Ciel. Vincent Phantomhive. Ayah kandung dari Ciel Phantomhive dan Eve Phantomhive.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu dan Carl?" tanya sang ayah segera menghampiri dan menyambut kotak yang Ciel bawa dengan susah payah.

"Isinya cemilan buatan ibu," Ciel memaksudkan isi kotak. "Dia baik. Mereka baik." Jawab Ciel simple. Malas membicarakan ibu dan ayah tirinya.

Sebelas setengah tahun yang lalu, sang ibu, Rachel Durless, bercerai dengan ayahnya. Mereka saat itu sudah memiliki Ciel dan Eve yang masih berumur tujuh tahun. Hak asuhpun dibagi dua, Eve ikut sang ayah dan Ciel ikut sang ibu. Mereka membuat jadwal untuk bergantian berkunjung. Dan tak ada yang dinanti-nantikan Ciel selain jadwalnya. Ia agak kurang nyaman dengan Carl, suami baru ibunya yang terlalu 'hyper'.

"Oh! Syukurlah kau datang! Ayah! Kurasa aku telah menemukan pemecahan permasalahanku!" ujar Eve ceria.

Ciel menatap Eve bingung sementara sang ayah memberi tatapan kurang setuju.

"Eve, itu bukan ide yang bagus, baik untuk Ciel, ataupun Sebastian..." ujar ayahnya tak senang dengan apapun itu yang ada dipikiran Eve.

Sebastian... Ciel ingat. Di e-mail yang dikirim Eve sebulan lalu, ia mengatakan tentang Sebastian. Sesuatu tentang pacar yang 'hot', 'sexy' dan 'gentleman'. Dan Ciel sungguh sangsi. Apa benar ada pria yang seperti itu? Rasanya tak mungkin.

"OH! AYOLAH AYAH!" paksa Eve. "Ayah juga yang memaksaku ikut menjadi pendamping ayah tanpa persetujuanku atau menanyakan jadwal kencanku dengan Sebastian!" gerutu Eve.

"Aku ini ayahmu. Lagipula, karena ada Ciel, ayah bisa pergi dengannya." Jawab sang ayah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Membuat frying pan dan apron kini berseberanggan.

"Huft! Yang manapun dia tetap harus menjadi Eve... kau'kan membuatku harus ikut lomba **menyanyi** ayah. Atas nama Eve Phantomhive. Lucu sekali jika Ciel yang maju. Suara kami memang sama, tapi kemampuan kami beda. Dan jangan lupa, **kau** yang bertekad kita harus menang tahun ini." Ancam Eve.

Ciel berdeham. Menunjukan bahwa ia tak senang dengan ketidaktahuan ini. Ciel melipat kedua tangannya setelah sebelumnya meletakan ransel di pinggir pintu. "Jadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Oh! Biar ayah yang jelaskan." Eve berkata jengkel, tapi bukan pada Ciel, melainkan ayahnya.

Eve mengambil ransel Ciel dan membawanya ke kamar Ciel sementara Ciel dan ayahnya duduk di ruang keluarga. Ciel duduk masih dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, jengkel. Ia yakin tak ada yang baik dari berita yang akan ia dengar.

"Dia pernah cerita tentang Sebastian'kan?" mulai Vincent.

"Kekasih yang hot, sexy sekaligus gentleman?" ulang Ciel.

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Yah... begini, kau ingat'kan camp yang selalu kita datangi untuk mengisi liburan?"

Ciel mendesah, "Biar kutebak. Ayah mendaftarkan Eve ikut next star of the camp tahun ini dan berencana mengalahkan keluarga Trident tanpa tahu bahwa ternyata Eve akan berkencan dengan si hot-sexy-gentleman jadi Eve berharap aku menggantikannya untuk berkencan dengan si hot-sexy-gentleman itu."

"PING PONG! Anda benar! Seratus untuk anda! Jadi? Mau'kan?" Eve memberikan bigdoeyesnya pada Ciel sambil menuruni tangga.

"Pertama, young lady, aku lebih senang mendapat seratus dolar dan yang kedua. No."

"what?!"

"Jawabannya no."

"But why?"

Ctik! Tanda urat muncul di sisi kepala Ciel. "Eve... asal kau ingat, biarpun kita kembar... aku ini **laki-laki**. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berkencan dengan laki-laki juga?!"

"Tapi—tapi! Apa kau akan membiarkan ayah tahun ini kembali berdiam diri menatap wastafel selama berjam-jam karena kalah seperti tahun lalu?" rayu Eve.

Vincent melonjak kaget. "Darimana kalian tahu?!"

"Oh ayolah dad... kau melakukannya setiap kali kita tak menang..." jawab Eve santai.

Ciel masih memasang ekspresi datar dan keras. Ia tak perduli. Sudah cukup ia selalu mengalah dengan Eve waktu kecil. Apakah waktu-waktu itu masih kurang cukup bagi Eve membuat Ciel mengenakan pakaian wanita dan harus berpura-pura bertingkah sebagai kakak perempuan karena Eve ingin sekali punya kakak perempuan?

"Ciel... ayah tahu ini permintaan bodoh... tapi, Eve tahun ini pasti menang! Kita akan mengalahkan keluarga Trident!" ujar sang ayah ikut berusaha merayu.

Oke. Ciel akui ia juga sama seperti ayahnya, mereka membenci keluarga Trident. Terutama sepupu mereka si mandruitt (Ciel mempelesetkan nama Druitt dengan kata mandrake) yang selalu ikut, tapi rasanya tak sebanding karena pada akhirnya ia tak melihat wajah kekalahan mereka.

"Kami akan membelikanmu strawberry shortcake lima dan memoto wajah mereka ketika kalah." Vincent melemparkan penawaran.

Masih kurang... gumam Ciel dalam hati.

"Dan demi adik manismu tercinta ini... ya? Kak?" Eve memasang wajah puppy eyes termanisnya dengan mata berair. "Ini kencan pertama kami! Aku tak ingin dia kecewa setelah aku terlalu sering menolak karena kegiatan cheerleding!"

Ciel menghela nafas untuk yang kesekiankalinya. Ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan adiknya jika ia sudah memasang wajah begitu. Mungkin karena rasa bersalah yang besar? Entahlah. Dan mungkin karena cita-cita serta janjinya untuk selalu membuat Eve bahagia.

Eve langsung melompat kegirangan. "Lusa, jam delapan pagi, kenakan pakaian yang manis! Kami akan pergi ke festival!"

"Festival starry night? Hell?! Kenapa dari jam delapan pagi?!" Ciel baru menyadari jam janjian adiknya.

"Karena kami ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama yang lamaaa~ sudahlah! Pokoknya begitu! Besok kami berangkat pagi, jadi hari ini aku akan memberitahumu apa saja yang harus kau bicarakan dan apa yang harus kau jawab oke?"

* * *

Ciel memperhatikan pakaian yang ia gunakan. Terusan pink satin lengan pendek berenda putih dengan ikat pinggang melingkar lalu berakhir di pinggul Ciel membentuk pita besar, wetges berbulu warna coklat, plus tas jinjing warna kuning gading dengan pegangan mutiara besar dililit pita tak beraturan.

"WHAT THE?! Ukh… Lizzy akan berteriak kegirangan melihat kekasihnya menggunakan pakaian seperti ini," gumam Ciel teringat kekasihnya yang hyperaktif.

Ciel kemudian teringat sesuatu dan memutuskan melakukan hal yang nekad. Terserah jika Eve akan marah nanti. Toh yang penting Ciel masih tetap pergi kencan dengan kekasih Eve yang _hot-sexy-gentleman_ itu.

Segera Ciel membongkar lemari pakaian Eve dan berganti. Kaos oblong warna putih dengan jaket jins biru dipadukan dengan celana jins biru juga. Oh! Dan sneaker kesayangan Ciel yang bermotif acak dengan sedikit aksen jins juga. Ah… betapa Ciel menyukai jins.

Terdengar suara bel dari lantai bawah. Itu pasti si _mister hot-sexy-gentleman_. Tebak Ciel dalam hati. Ciel segera berlari ke bawah, sempat melirik jam dan menunjukan bahwa jarum panjang masih di angka Sembilan, jarum pendek di angka tujuh. Nampaknya orang itu tipe orang yang menghargai waktu. Atau mungkin ia hanya remaja horny yang tak sabar bertemu kekasih manisnya. Oke, pemikiran terakhir membuat Ciel jengkel. Ia harus terpaksa bangun lebih cepat dari jadwal liburnya karena kencan ini dan pemikiran terakhir membuat ketidaksukaannya pada orang itu makin besar.

Ciel sudah bersiap memarahi kekasih adiknya itu ketika ia membuka pintu dan menemukan si mister hot-sexy-gentleman sedang tersenyum penuh kelembutan ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuket sterling silver rose. Matanya melebar saat buket itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Good morning Eve, maaf ya aku membawa ini… aku tak tahu bunga kesukaanmu tapi aku rasa bunga ini cocok denganmu." Ujarnya. Saat ia menyadari tak ada reaksi, ia kembali memanggil 'Eve'.

Ciel tersentak. Ia hampir lupa bahwa sekarang ia adalah Eve. Ia terlalu terkejut karena kekasih Eve itu ternyata tak disangka-sangka membawakan bunga favorit Ciel.

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget… jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Ciel berusaha menjadi 'Eve'.

Sebastian terdiam dan membuat Ciel nervous. Jangan bilang dia sudah melihat perbedaan mereka berdua hanya dari cara menyambut. _Please! Jadilah tolol!_ Doa Ciel dalam hati penuh kesungguhan. Ia sungguh tak ingin membuat Eve sedih!

Selama ini, Ciel selalu menuruti kemanjaan Eve. Sebenarnya semua dimulai pada hari ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar dan mulai sering mengucapkan kata 'cerai'. Eve sering menangis diam-diam di kamar mereka. Melihat Eve yang begitu sedih, Ciel berjanji bahwa ia tak akan membuat Eve menangis. Semenjak itulah, meski permintaan Eve aneh, seperti sekarang, ia tetap menurutinya.

_Karena itu kumohon, jadilah tolol dan jangan sadari perbedaan kami!_

"Tumben kau langsung mengajak berangkat? Biasanya kau cerewet karena apa yang kukenakan dan sebagainya. Bukannya aku protes," Sebastian akhirnya bersuara. Meski begitu, senyum di wajahnya membuat Ciel sedikit lega. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berbeda, hanya merasa Eve sedikit aneh hari ini.

"Tentu saja! Kan kau sendiri yang bersemangat awalnya, jadi kenapa malah bertanya sekarang? Lagi pula apa gunanya mengomentari pakaianmu kalau pada akhirnya kita malah membuang waktu lebih banyak?" Ciel berusaha menyembunyikan kesalahannya.

Sebastian masih memandang Ciel dengan tatapan bingung dan membuat Ciel bergerak gelisah. Apa lagi yang ada di otak pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu? Kenapa ia memperhatikan sekali perbedaan kecil yang tak berguna begitu? Ternyata benar kata Eve, Sebastian adalah pemuda yang cerdas dan teliti. Tapi ia tak tahu tentang Eve yang kembar, kemungkinan besar ia hanya akan mengira Eve sedang 'masa bulanan' atau berkepribadian ganda. Begitulah isi pikiran Ciel yang sangat ia paksakan.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau menggunakan jins," Sebastian mulai beranjak kembali ke motornya disusul Ciel setelah ia meletakan bunga pemberian Sebastian.

"Aneh?" Ciel bertanya dengan nada merajuk, meniru Eve, meski dalam hati ia bersumpah jika ada sebuah lubang hitam besar ia rela masuk ke dalamnya. Demi apa?! Ciel Phantomhive yang terkenal cool dan keren bicara begitu?!

Terdengar tawa dari Sebastian. Ia berbalik dan menyerahkan helm untuk Ciel yang belum juga naik ke atas motor. "Rasanya kau hari ini jadi berbeda."

Deg! Ciel bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Butir keringat mengalir di pipinya. Orang ini benar-benar tahu cara membuat Ciel terkena serangan jantung tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa selain bicara. Orang seperti ini... orang seperti ini yang menjadi kekasih Eve? Ciel mempertanyakan keabsahan semua cerita Eve tentang Sebastian. Apanya pria gentleman? Terlalu banyak bertanya itu bukan gentleman namanya!

"Kau terlihat lebih natural dan segar. Aku suka kau yang apa adanya seperti ini." Tambah Sebastian akhirnya.

Ia berbalik dan memberikan yang begitu lembut. Senyum yang membuat Ciel langsung membeku. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memberikannya senyum yang begitu lembut dalam beberapa belas tahun ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Ciel apa adanya. Rasanya... seperti sebagian beban yang selama ini menahan Ciel terangkat.

Tanpa sadar Ciel ikut tersenyum. Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang lagi-lagi terdiam. Tangannya bergerak dan mengelus kepala Ciel.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Ciel dan Sebastian terkenal suatu sihir yang membuat mereka lagi-lagi entah untuk yang keberapakalinya author mengetika kata ini, lagi-lagi mereka 'TERDIAM' dan kali ini satu sama lain.

Seorang bocah lewat dengan sepeda roda tiganya dan berteriak, "AWKWARD."

Ciel lebih dulu tersadar dari kebekuan mereka berdua. Ia berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Sebastian. "Ayo berangkat, sampai kapan kita mau disini?" desaknya berusaha meninggalkan kecanggungan mereka.

Sebastian ikut tersentak. "A—ah, benar juga. Ayo berangkat."

* * *

Motor Sebastian akhirnya menyala, tapi lucunya 'Eve' tidak naik juga. Ia menoleh dan mendapati 'Eve'tengah memandang horror motor miliknya. Keanehan lain dari 'Eve' hari ini yang membuat Sebastian sempat berpikir jangan-jangan 'Eve' itu kembar tapi menampiknya dengan pikiran lain misalnya dengan suatu ide bahwa mungkin saja 'Eve' sedang dalam 'masa bulanan'.

"Ayo jalan kaki saja," 'Eve' akhirnya bersuara.

Alis Sebastian bertaut, "Bukannya kau kemarin yang memaksaku untuk membawa motor ke festival?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

'Eve'nya menunduk dengan alis bertaut dan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Oke, ini tak ada dalam rencana Sebastian untuk menghabiskan waktu membahagiakan yang sangat jarang ada karena 'Eve' adalah busy people yaitu melihat 'Eve'nya cemberut di pagi hari.

"Oke. Ayo jalan kaki. Tapi pertama kita antar motorku ke rumah okay?" Sebastian berusaha memasang senyum gentlemannya yang biasa.

"Di dorong?" tanya 'Eve'nya ragu.

Crak! Okay, sesuatu di kepala Sebastian rasanya ada yang putus. Ada apa dengan 'Eve'nya yang biasa sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan bersikap manja? Jalan kaki?! Seandainya di dalam ruangan ia bisa menggunakan motor, mungkin Eve pastilah salah satu dari penggunanya. Dan sekarang Eve malah mengajaknya mendorong motor seakan motor mereka mogok?

"Biar kutitip di tempat Bardo saja, bagaimana?" usul Sebastian akhirnya, tak bisa lagi mempertahankan senyum gentlemannya.

'Eve' mengangguk penuh semangat dan senyum manisnya tadi terpasang kembali. Ah... senyum itu... ini pertama kalinya Eve tersenyum seperti itu. Ia terlihat begitu manis seperti kucing kesayangan Sebastian. Ia tertawa kecil, mungkin Eve yang ada hari ini tidak buruk juga.

* * *

"Jadi? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sebastian begitu mereka sampai di festival.

Festival starry night yang pagi harinya diisi oleh karnaval dan perlombaan-perlombaan sangat ramai. Ciel sampai pening melihat keramaian seperti ini tapi juga senang. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke karnaval. Tiga belas tahun mungkin.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Ciel akhirnya bisa mengatasi rasa pusing di kepala.

"Tapi biasanya kau yang menentukan," Sebastian mengucapkannya dengan senyum jengkel di wajahnya.

"Tapi kau yang memaksa untuk pergi kesini," balas Ciel dingin.

"Kau akan protes jika aku yang memilih, seperti biasa." Sebastian mulai terpancing.

"Tidak hari ini." Ciel ikut mulai emosi.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Kalau kubilang mungkin ya mungkin. Sudah! Cepat tentukan!" ujar Ciel yang akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran.

Baru Ciel terkejut ketika mendapati Sebastian menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan sedikit percikan amarah. Akh! Bodoh! Ia terpancing! Padahal Eve pernah bilang bahwa Sebastian sudah biasa mengalah padanya jadi apa yang Ciel lakukan tadi benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaan mereka.

Sebastian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berdiri tegak dengan sikap superior. "Baik. Ayo naik itu." Sebastian menunjuk salah satu wahana permainan karnaval dengan wajah dingin dan nada datar.

Ciel bermaksud mengalah karena merasa bersalah ketika akhirnya ia melihat apa yang Sebastian tunjuk. Merry-go-round... untuk anak-anak! Balas dendam juga ada batasnya tahu! Ciel menatap Sebastian dan melemparkan death glare terbaiknya sementara Sebastian tersenyum congkak.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang hari ini tidak akan protes?" tantangnya.

"Urkh! Bring it on then!"

* * *

"Merry-go-round itu... bukannya terlalu berbahaya untuk anak kecil... uph!" Ciel menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sebastian disisinya juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ciel begitu karena menahan diri agar tidak muntah sementara Sebastian berusaha menahan tawa yang sejak mereka di merry-go-round terus memaksa keluar.

Sekali lagi death glare dilemparkan ke Sebastian. "Kau... urgh! Kau sengaja memilih itu'kan?!" tuduh Ciel emosi.

Sebastian menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa, masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat itu wajah Ciel memerah karena malu dan marah. Tega-teganya dia mempermalukan Ciel seperti itu?! Fine!

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel dengan suara lemah.

Mendengar lemahnya suara 'Eve', rasa khawatir langsung menghampiri Sebastian dan bertengger di wajahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku... perutku rasanya mual, carikan sesuatu yang manis..." pintanya lesu.

"Hmm? Hot chocolate kesukaanmu?" tanya Sebastian kembali menjadi gentleman.

Ciel menggeleng. "Belikan aku... es krim strawberry, caramel machiato, permen kapas, dan lolipop..." pintanya yang ditambahi wajah little kitty super imut.

Sebastian merasa hatinya terpanah untuk yang kedua kali saat melihat wajah imut itu dan tak sempat lagi memikirkan keanehan pesanan dari 'Eve' kesayangannya itu. Sebastian tanpa menunggu detik berubah menjadi menit langsung segera pergi ke tempat dimana ia dapat membeli pesanan untuk 'Eve'.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sebastian sudah kembali dengan kesusahan. Tangannya penuh oleh pesanan 'Eve' yang sekarang tengah duduk santai memakan permen kapas. Tentu saja permen kapas yang 'Eve' beli sendiri berhasil membuat Sebastian speechless.

Ciel menoleh dan berpura-pura baru melihat Sebastian datang. "Oh? Akhirnya kau datang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. "Kau terlalu lama jadi aku beli sendiri."

Hahaha... Sebastian benar-benar ingin sekali mengamuk rasanya sekarang. Evenya... evenya... entah kenapa Evenya hari ini begitu menyebalkan dan keras kepala.

"Eve... lain kali kalau festival bertepatan dengan jadwal bulananmu sebaiknya kita jangan pergi," ucap Sebastian akhirnya. "Aku bisa gila..."

Tanpa disangka-sangka Evenya tertawa lepas. "Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku duluan?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintahmu, my lord," sindir Sebastian.

'Eve'nya menjulurkan lidah. "Makanya jangan sok jadi gentleman," ia kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sebastian. "Hari ini saja, ayo jadi anak-anak lagi," ajaknya ceria.

Sekali lagi untuk yang kesekiankalinya Sebastian terdiam terpesona. Eve yang sekarang mungkin menyebalkan tapi... dia lebih menyenangkan... rasanya seperti kau tak perlu memakai topeng apapun di depannya.

Senyum terukir di wajah tampan Sebastian. "Baik! Kalau begitu hari ini ayo nikmati festival sepuasnya! Oh ya, kudengar ada lomba melukis dengan tomat di salah satu stand, ayo kesana!" ajak Sebastian ikut semangat.

* * *

Seharian penuh mereka habiskan untuk bermain di karnaval dan mengikuti games yang ada di stand-stand festival. Mereka saling mencoret wajah di stand lukis, saling memakan permen kapas punya lawan, sok kuat saat masuk rumah hantu yang berakhir dengan kekecawaan karena tidak terlalu horror hingga menonton pertunjukan sulap. Tertawa, bertengkar, seakan mereka bukannya baru bertemu hari itu. Dan itu memberikan tamparan realita untuk Ciel.

Matahari sudah mulai kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya dan Ciel baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia sangat menikmati waktunya dengan Sebastian. Ia sangat tak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah perceraian kedua orang tua mereka, Ciel bisa tertawa puas. selama ini ia selalu memasang topeng sok tegar agar keluarganya tak khawatir. menekan keinginan untuk kekanak-kanakan agar tak membebani siapapun. Tapi dengan Sebastian, ia bisa jadi apa adanya...

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Agar semua tak berakhir seperti ini. Ia segera mendongak dan bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu pada Sebastian ketika menyadari bahwa Sebastian sudah tak ada disampingnya lagi. Ciel menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tak bisa menemukan sosok Sebastian dimanapun. Hatinya mulai kalut, entah kenapa. Ketakutan menyergap hatinya dan membuat matanya semakin liar mencari sosok Sebastian. Masa lalu saat ia tak bisa menemukan ayah dan adiknya dimanapun kembali muncul.

Tiba-tiba dua buah tangan melingkar di kedua bahunya dan melingkari seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah. "Surprise! Kau kaget ya? Hahaha!"

Sebastian tertawa lepas tapi begitu akhirnya kedua bola matanya menangkap air muka dari wajah rupawan yang ada di hadapannya, tawa itu berganti dengan raut muka kaget dan rasa bersalah.

"Eve? Kau tak ap—

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI!" perintahnya sambil berbalik dan memeluk Sebastian erat. Mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang yang lebar milik Sebastian.

Tubuh mungil yang berbalik memeluknya itu bergemetar hebat. Sebastian bisa merasakan cengkraman kedua tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakin erat. Secara insting, Sebastian balas memeluk lebih erat. Ia menguburkan wajahnya di helai rambut biru keabuan. Dan Sebastian sempat menyadari perbedaan wangi shampoo.

"Kau ganti shampoo?" tanya Sebastian tanpa sadar.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Gerutu Ciel tertahan di dada Sebastian.

Ia bisa merasakan getaran suara sang Eve di dadanya, dan entah kenapa rasanya berbeda. Ia tak tahu apa yang berbeda, tapi rasanya memang lain. Mungkin getarannya? Atau hangat tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya? Sebastian tak tahu dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Yang penting sekarang, Eve-nya masih gemetar.

Sebastian menurunkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher 'Eve'. Sekali lagi merasa ada yang berbeda, dan sekali lagi memaksakan diri untuk mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu. Aku tak tahu kau akan setakut itu kehilangan aku..." ucapnya di ceruk leher 'Eve'.

'Eve' menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak suka lelucon seperti ini. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku tiba-tiba seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati. "Ini tidak seperti aku akan tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan asap... aku akan selalu di sisimu my love."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat Ciel sadar bahwa sekarang ia bukan Ciel melainkan Eve, saudari kembarnya. Ciel buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa sadar mengambil dua langkah ke belakang.

"I—itu karena... karena tadi malam aku menonton film zombie! Ya! Zombie!" Ciel menepuk kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu meskipun dalam hati ia sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Alasan macam apa itu?!

"Zombie? Memangnya ada apa dengan zombie? Kau takut aku berubah jadi zombie?" tanya Sebastian yang lucunya tidak merasakan keanehan dari alasan Ciel. Entah Ciel harus bersyukur atau heran.

"Umm... jadi... er... di film itu sang wanita dan sang pria pemeran utama pergi ke festival seperti ini dan tahu-tahu ada zombie yang masuk lalu mulai menyerang pengunjung. Mereka berdua terpisah..." jelas Ciel berusaha mengarang cerita.

Zombie apa? Bahkan seumur-umur ia tak pernah sekali pun menonton film zombie. Semua terkuak dari mulutnya karena kebetulan tadi topeng zombie lewat di belakang kepala Sebastian.

"AH! Kembang api! Akan dimulai! Ayo ke lapangan utama!" ujar Ciel sambil menyeret Sebastian yang tentu saja, penasaran dengan kelanjutan film zombie tontonan Ciel. Ciel hampir lupa bahwa menurut cerita Eve, film zombie adalah film kesukaan Sebastian.

* * *

Pesta kembang api pun dimulai. Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sekarang matanya takjub memandang kembang api. Syukurlah akhirnya Sebastian berhenti menanyakan perihal film zombie itu. Ciel tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Sebastian tiba-tiba bilang ingin menonton juga. Tak mungkin'kan ia membuat filmnya? Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali memutar kesenangan yang mereka alami seharian ini lalu tersadar oleh bunyi keras letusan kembang api. Mengingatkan bahwa semua kesenangan ini hanya sementara.

Genggaman tangan Ciel mengerat. "If only you are my best friend..." gumam Ciel tak sadar, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tawa ringan lepas dari mulut Sebastian. Rupanya genggaman tangan yang mengerat mengalihkan perhatian Sebastian, mengembalikannya ke 'Eve' mungilnya. "Apa? Apa yang kudengar ini? Kau menyesal menjadi pacarku?"

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah mendung. Untungnya sekitar mereka gelap jadi Sebastian tak akan menyadari perubahan air muka Ciel. Ah... seandainya... seandainya mereka tak bertemu seperti ini. Seandainya mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Seandainya... Sebastian bukan kekasih Eve. Ciel tersentak oleh harapannya sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Sebastian kembali menatap 'Eve' dan mendapati 'Eve' memukul pipinya sendiri beberapa kali. Kerut di dahi Sebastian terlihat tapi senyum tak pudar dari wajahnya. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan mungil itu menjauh dari pipi chubby penggoda.

Dengan cepat Ciel mengalihkan fokusnya pada mata Sebastian. Saat itu juga ia ingin berteriak. Mengatakan bahwa ini tidak adil. Eve tidak adil. Kenapa selalu ia yang mendapatkan yang terbaik? Kenapa selalu ia yang bersenang-senang? Kenapa harus ia yang mengenal Sebastian lebih dahulu? Kenapa?

Mata Ciel mulai berair tapi ia tak menangis. Ia menahannya. Tapi meski gelap, Sebastian bisa melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Hati Sebastian nyeri. Rasanya sesak untuk bernafas. Aneh. Padahal ia sudah biasa melihat 'Eve' menangis, jadi kenapa sekarang rasanya menyakitkan?

"Eve?" panggilnya perlahan. "Ada apa?"

Rasanya Ciel ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia bukan Eve. Ingin sekali ini berhenti mengalah pada Eve. Tapi ia teringat bahwa Eve juga pasti mengalami hal yang menyakitkan atas keadaan keluarga mereka. Tidak, ia tidak boleh egois. Jadi Ciel menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir," Ciel akhirnya mengutarakan sebagian dari hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Meski festival berakhir, bukan berarti pertemuan kita juga akan berakhir'kan? Kita masih bisa bertemu besok. Kau tinggal menghubungiku dan kita akan bertemu."

_Seandainya semudah itu._ Ciel tersenyum kecut. Tapi ini benar-benar akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Jika ia menemui Sebastian sekali lagi, Sebastian akan menyadari bahwa 'Eve' yang malam ini adalah Ciel dan hubungannya dengan Eve akan hancur.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu malam ini." Ciel berusaha mencari alasan. "Semua karena kau menakut-nakutiku tadi!"

Sebenarnya Sebastian ragu dengan alasan 'Eve'. Pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal, yang mampu membuat Evenya sampai tak melonggarkan genggaman tangannya sedikit pun, seakan mereka akan terpisah selamanya. Tapi ia tahu 'Eve'nya sedang berusaha menutupinya. Dan jika 'Eve' berharap ia tak tahu, maka Sebastian akan diam seperti mau 'Eve'.

Dipeluk Sebastian sekali lagi sosok mungil dihadapannya itu. "Baik. Ayo bersama lebih lama. Setelah acara kembang api selesai, ayo ke bukit bintang. Bukannya kau bilang ingin melihat konstelasi dengan lebih jelas?"

Ciel mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sebastian. Tak mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun lagi bahkan setelah mereka pulang dari bukit bintang. Sebastian semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran 'Eve'.

* * *

Mereka baru sampai perempatan, masih satu blok lagi dari rumah 'Eve', tapi 'Eve' tiba-tiba berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Sampai disini saja. Sayonara." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Oke. Sudah cukup dengan sikap gentleman yang Sebastian pertahankan sejak tadi. Ditariknya bahu 'Eve' dan membuat mata mereka saling lurus bertatapan. Mata 'Eve' membulat lebar dengan tindakan Sebastian.

"Apa yang menganggumu?" tanya Sebastian serius.

_Katakan... katakan..._ lubuk hatinya memaksa untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi ketika melihat pantulannya, pantulan Eve, di mata Sebastian, keinginan itu melemah. Ia tak ingin melukai saudarinya.

"Aku... tidak tahu... mungkin karena demam?" Ciel mencari-cari alasan.

Segera Sebastian menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ciel. Memang hangat. "Hmm... aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan rumah. Demammu mungkin parah sampai dapat menyebabkan perubahan sifat seperti ini. Harusnya kau jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tapi kau menantikannya. Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sedih." _Eve tak ingin kau sedih_. Tambah Ciel dalam hati.

Senyum tipis kembali mekar di wajah Sebastian. "Aku lebih tak ingin kau memaksakan diri untukku, Eve."

Ah... lagi-lagi rasanya menyakitkan. Ia harus, mereka harus berpisah sekarang. Kalau tidak, Ciel akan kehilangan tembok terakhirnya. Ia begitu menginginkannya. Menginginkan Sebastian menjadi bagian hidupnya di New York. Ia harus secepatnya menjauh sebelum tangannya lagi-lagi menggapai Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau dimarahi. Kita berpisah disini saja. Aku janji akan menelponmu begitu sampai di rumah. Okay? Aku tak ingin besok pagi ketika aku bangun dan membaca koran disana tertulis, 'seorang remaja terkena hypotermia akibat mengantar pacarnya pulang.'" Sindir Ciel yang menyadari bibir merah Sebastian memucat.

Sebastian menyerah kalah dan mereka berpisah disitu. Sebastian membalikkan punggungnya dan pergi duluan sementara Ciel masih terdiam di perempatan, menatap punggung Sebastian. Nampaknya Sebastian menyadari pandangan Ciel jadi ia menoleh lalu melemparkan senyum cerahnya bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan. Ciel membalas lambaian tangan itu sebelum berbalik pergi.

* * *

Ciel menoleh sekali lagi pada Sebastian yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memberi makan kucing-kucing liar. Keinginan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kali sangat kuat tapi ketahanan dirinya juga kuat. Hari ini hari terakhirnya di kota ini. Setelah ini ia tak akan kembali dalam kurun waktu setahun. Dan meskipun ia kembali, ia tetap tak bisa menemui Sebastian. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk merusak hubungan saudarinya.

"If only you are my best friend... not my sister's boyfriend. All the fun that we have, of course that won't be our last time."

Setelah menggumamkannya, Ciel pergi meninggalkan Sebastian tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Di sisi lain, Sebastian menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut biru keabuan dengan ransel di punggungnya melangkah menjauh. Saat itu juga Sebastian merasakan sesuatu menusuk dadanya. Rasanya punggung itu familiar...

"Sebastian! Maaf! Kau menunggu lama?!" suara Eve menarik perhatiannya. Dan ketika Sebastian kembali menatap ke arah pemuda itu, ia sudah menghilang.

~end~


End file.
